


A Snowballs Chance in.....Purgatory?

by WhiskeyMapleDonuts



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyMapleDonuts/pseuds/WhiskeyMapleDonuts
Summary: The annual Christmas Festival has come to Purgatory once again. An eager high school senior, Nicole Haught takes the opportunity to talk to one of the cute booth runners...Waverly Earp





	1. Gingerbread

Christmas was the best time of year. For Sophomore Waverly Earp, Christmas meant getting gifts for all of the people she loved, her sister Wynonna and her best friend Jeremy were the hardest (and most important). But, Christmas also meant that she she would get to help her aunt and uncle at the Purgatory High Christmas Festival. She was so excited to get to spend time with her family representing Shorty’s who was one of the booths at the Festival. They always made hot chocolate, eggnog, and cookies to sell, it was Waverly’s favorite time of year. 

The festival took place the weekend before Christmas. The Purgatory High Blue Devils had just celebrated their win Friday night in their most beloved sport hockey. It was Saturday morning, and Waverly began helping set up the family booth. The festival started at 12 o’clock and went till 10 that night, so Waverly brought books to read (though she knew she’d be occupied talking to everyone passing by). There were teachers, neighborhoods, friends and strangers who all stopped at Waverly’s family booth both to buy drinks and snacks and just to chat. Waverly was one of purgatory’s friendliest citizens and everyone knew it. 

Around 9 o’clock, Waverly started to get tired. The young girl had been selling cookies and talking to folks from all around all day. She only had an hour left and since she knew her aunt and uncle were there she decided to curl up with the blanket in the chair she had brought. She was almost falling asleep when a soft voice took her out of her daze.

“Hi there, sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, I was just wondering if you could tell me your opinion on your favorite cookie, I could use a little help choosing”

She recognized her voice from her AP history class, and Journalism...and gym class, it was Nicole Haught, the hockey team captain. She was unbelievably nice from what Waverly could tell in class, smart, and popular. Being the team captain came with its perks. Waverly didn’t even know if she knew name, she was a senior after all. 

“Oh sure! Well so we have chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, ooh our Vanilla dip are really good those are my favorite, peppermint, gingerbread but I feel like you might not like those because I’m sure people make that joke all the time right you’re a ginger not a unicorn, I’ve been talking for a long time haven’t I? I’m sorry I just love Christmas so much”

“Wow”, “you really do don’t you? Well, how about I take one vanilla dip, because they’re your favorite and one peppermint”

“Alright, good choice, that’ll be 4 dollars”

Waverly didn’t know what it was about her but something just felt right, maybe they would become good friends, or maybe Nicole chose so fast because she wanted to end the conversation. Waverly handed her the cookies and her change.

“Thanks, uh I’ve been meaning to introduce myself, I’ve seen you in class I’m Nicole. Nicole Haught”

So she did want to keep talking. Waverly was almost taken back, she’d seen her in class, she actually knew who waverly was.

“Oh yeah I know who you are! Captain of the Blue Devils Hockey team, you’re amazing!” 

“Well you’re not so bad yourself, Waverly Earp right? In line to be the head cheerleader I hear.”

“Well I’m hoping so but they might give it to Chrissy Nedley”

“I think you’d make a better top...of..of the pyramid I mean”

“Yeah I’ve always been small”

“Well, can’t say I relate, but I can say that it suits you”

Nicole was so into waverly it hurt her. She’d waited almost 4 months to even talk to her, and even then the first time she did she was bumbling about what cookie she should get. She decided that she deserved a chance with someone like Waverly. She wasn’t going to wait for what she wanted. She made the move. 

“Would you want to maybe come to a Christmas party with me tonight?”

“Oh um well I can’t really leave until 10 and I have to help pack up, I’m sorry I’d love to...like to I’d like to”

“Oh no that’s ok don’t wor-“

In that moment, Gus Gibson became a hero. 

She directed herself toward Waverly and told her to go to the party with Nicole. She had seen Nicole around Wynonna every once in a while so she knew she was a good kid and lord knew Waverly needed to have a little fun. 

“Sweet Pea why don’t you go”

“You don’t need help”

“Your uncle Curtis and I can do it, go on have fun”

Nicole was ecstatic. Waverly was nervous. She had began to feel something that was to say the least..confusing. Did she like Nicole? Well. She did. But she hadn’t ever had feelings like that..not even for Champ her freshman year boyfriend who cheated on her over the summer. Tonight would be interesting.

The pair got into Nicole’s car and started driving to the party. 

“So, who’s party is this exactly”

“Oh right sorry I was going to tell you, do you know Dolls?”

“Xavier?”

“Hah yeah sorry sometimes I forget that’s his name. We’ve been best friends since the third grade.”

“That’s awesome I’ve always liked him, he always saves a seat for me in AP Clac, he wouldn’t admit it but he puts his feet on a chair until I get there.”

“Yeah that sounds like Dolls”

The two talked all the way there, about school, about hockey, about anything and everything. They pulled up to the house, fully lit up with Christmas lights and decorations.

Waverly couldn’t help it, “ aw this is adorable”

“Yeah it is really nice”

When they got out of the car, Nicole realized Waverly had forgot her jacket and took the opportunity.

“Hey here you should take my jacket”

“Oh thank you I would say no but it’s freeezing”

Nicole would have insisted. Waverly looks so good in her letterman’s jacket. Nicole opens the door for her and they walk into the party. There has to be over 400 people there. Dolls said it would just be a couple of friends, if Nicole had known she wouldn’t have come. 

“Hey I’m sorry I didn’t know there would be this many people”

Waverly couldn’t hear over the music.

“What?”

“What?”

Waverly took the initiative, she found the back door and took Nicole’s hand. There were barely any people outside.

“That’s better, sorry I grabbed you I couldn’t hear”

“Totally ok, feel free to grab me anytime”  
Good one Nicole.

They stood awkwardly under a tree for a moment. Waverly looks around and up into the tree

“Aw look mistletoe”

“What?”

“Mistletoe someone hung it all over the tree”

“Oh”

Their eyes met. Nicole didn’t want to push Waverly but she thought she saw it in her eyes. She swore she saw something. She didn’t have to ask. Waverly grabbed her collar and pulled her in. It was sloppy, and everything a first kiss should be and more. 

“Please tell me I didn’t read that wrong.”

All Nicole did was pull her back in. 

That’s when their relationship had started, all through the year Waverly attended every hockey game cheering her girl friend on from the stands. They were “disgustingly cute” as Wynonna put it. And they were, and they knew it, and they weren’t quiet about it. And then the day came when Nicole had to go off to college. That’s the first time she had ever made Waverly cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Nicole hates seeing Waverly cry, especially because she had caused it. She was going off to college...5 hours away. She had no choice, the scholarship offer was too nice. Waverly had told her to go, she put on a poker face and seemed strong through out the summer but the day she had to say good bye Nicole had come over and she was already in tears. Waverly was only in her junior year of high school, even though she was taking college courses already she couldn’t help her age and the fact that she had another two years. 

Nicole wasn’t much of a cryer but seeing Waverly like this broke her heart. She must’ve given her a hundred kisses in the first ten minutes at the homestead. They didn’t talk much, Nicole just held Waverly against her while they laid in her bed. Waverly was the first to break the silence,

“I’m sorry, I..im..im just going to mi-“

“I know baby, I know.”

There wasn’t much else to say. They were going to be away from each other for the first time. They had spent every day together since they started dating. Waverly came to every hockey game, Nicole went to every cheer event. Wynonna even started to like Nicole, and it was hard for Wynonna to like anyone. 

Nicole was driving herself up so Waverly couldn’t really come with her unless she was going to stay..and she tried. Nicole left 4 Hoodies, 2 pairs of sweatpants, 3 shirts, and a hat at Waverly’s to hole her over until Christmas when Nicole would be back. She knew Waverly loves to wear her cloths. 

It was time. Nicole needed to get there before dark so she had to get on the road. Waverly couldn’t look at her, she just kissed her and handed her the snacks and water she had packed for her girl. Nicole knew she wasn’t making eye contact, she always makes eye contact.

“Baby”

“Nic I can’t, I can’t lose you.”

“You’re not losing me. I am yours Waverly Earp, yours and no one else’s. We’re going to be fine. Well just have to be extra “gross”. 

Wynonna gave her a smile and hugged her too. She’d miss Nicole too.

“Come On baby girl, we’ll go watch the history channel and eat our feelings, Doc is being a dick again”

Waverly didn’t want to move. Nicole meant the world to her. She made her feel calm. She wouldn’t be able to go through school without her. But she kept telling herself they’d call each other, and text and she’d be home for the holidays. 

“Baby. I’m sorry, I gotta go”

Nicole pulled her into one last hug and kiss and Waverly walked her out. She watched her get into the car, she watched her shut the door, and she watched Nicole sit there and cry. Nicole had never once cried in their relationship. Waverly was always in tears about something, a tv show, a puppy, whatever it was. Nicole didn’t cry, and she did because she had to leave Waverly. The toughest part was when Nicole drove away. 

They talked, texted and left each other messages while the other one was in class every day. Waverly couldn’t help but think about all the girls that Nicole would be around. Not that she was worried about what Nicole would do, but she couldn’t trust other people. And it happened, people of all genders hit on Nicole, and every time she told them upfront that she had found the girl she was going to marry. 

Christmas break had rolled around and they had almost hit their one year. It was cruel, but Nicole talked with wynonna and they made a plan to surprise waverly. The Purgatory High Festival has come again and Nicole had told Waverly that she wouldn’t be able to make it in till the week after..only she was already in the car driving back when they started to set up. 

Waverly was of course disappointed. She want her happy self, Wynonna almost spilled the beans because she looked so sad. The plan worked perfectly, Wynonna told waverly she should take a nap, and because she had been crying most of the past week she happily curled up in her chair with her blanket....until a voice woke her up.

“Sorry to interrupt, I need some help picking one out. My girlfriend loves the Vanilla dip but I don’t know which one I should try”

“Nicole”

Waverly was in shock. She wasn’t supposed to be here, was she dreaming?

“Baby?”

“Nicole”

“You said that already”

Waverly was up out of her seat and in Nicole’s arms in record time. It was the story book legs wrapped around hips kiss. Waverly couldn’t get enough of Nicole. 

“Happy one year baby” 

Nicole set her down and pulled out a tiny red box. Wynonna caught sight of it and interjected,

“Haughtstuff are you proposing? She’s 17 that’s a little quick don’t you think”

As Waverly opened the box she saw the ring, she agreed with wynonna she loved Nicole but she wasn’t ready to get married to anyone. 

“It’s a promise ring. But thanks Wynonna”

“Baby. I love it. I love you” 

Nicole was finally home, Waverly had so much planned. 

The first night Nicole was home they made snow angels and frosted cookies. Waverly fell asleep on the couch and Nicole carried her to her room. They snuggled the night away dreaming of the time they’d have over Christmas break before Waverly had to go to school. 

Their Christmas was filled with music and laughter. Wynonna and Doc had started dating again, and of course Nicole came over for Christmas dinner and presents.

As they were eating Waverly thought it would be funny to rest her hand in a very *personal* position on Nicole...She choked on her juice. 

After dinner they went to Waverlys room and exchanged gifts. For Nicole, Waverly bought her tickets to a hockey game and a jersey from her favorite goalie. Nicole had worked all summer to buy Waverly a locket which Waverly insisted was too much. Nicole put it around her anyways, anything for her baby. 

Their time was dwindling, Waverly would have to back to school in three days. Not that Nicole wouldn’t be around still, but she didn’t want Waverly to focus on her and not school. 

She dropped Waverly off each day and Picked her up when Waverly was let out. Everything was surreal, it was like they were living together. Nicole knee she’s have to go back for second semester but it was oddly ok because she knew Waverly was worth the wait each time. 

When New Years rolled around they watched the ball drop at another one of Dolls’s house parties. Nicole had a week left in Purgatory and Waverly was determined to make it worth her while. 

They went ice skating on the lake, and Nicole showed off her skating skills. She taught Waverly how to shoot a puck. Wynonna yelled at them for being gross from the porch of the homestead. 

The day came when Nicole had to go back. It was a tearful day again, but she left knowing that Waverly would be waiting to call her as soon as she got back. Waverly watched her girlfriend get into her car and drive away once more. Wynonna held her sister. 

“You ok babygirl?”

“Yeah, yeah I am actually wyn.”

“She’s a good one Waves”

“She’s a super good one.”

Waverly looked down at the promise ring on her finger. She imagined it being a wedding ring one day. Her heart was peaceful, and her face was still warm from where Nicole had placed her final kiss. Life with Nicole was...heavenly. She had already started planning their spring break.


End file.
